


典型关系

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 茂丘西奥急切地和提伯尔特来了一发，即使他知道自己一会有可能死在他手上。





	典型关系

**Author's Note:**

> 1.用了点教父AU，茂丘西奥是担保人，提伯尔特是红家副手兼处刑人，罗密欧准备接手蒙太古，班服里奥是顾问  
2.虽然之前给亲友写了点毛球，但感觉抓不到精髓，所以OOC绝对有  
3.感谢亲友脑洞

他们在最后一刻冲进浴室，把所有的保镖都锁在门外。班服里奥的车刚刚停在林荫路旁，司机还没为他打开车门。

提伯尔特在门把落下的那一瞬间就咬上了茂丘西奥的嘴唇，撕开对方从来没系上过的领口，听到了几颗珠子落在瓷砖上的声音。不过他不在乎，女仆们之后会打扫好这里，艾勒卡勒斯家的担保人和卡普莱特的副手搞到一起早就是人人心知肚明的秘密了。

“你就这么想跟我做，猫王子？”

茂丘西奥对那几颗掉落的珠子视而不见，胳膊缠绕着提伯尔特身侧的穗坠，手指向后扯着那条黑色的颈带，在撕咬中取笑道。

提伯尔特没搭理他，撩起对方的外套，沿着后腰一路摸下去，毫不意外地在在指尖感受到一片湿润。

“你就这样去见唐？”提伯尔特压进一根手指，感受着后穴熟练地缠上来，一层层欢迎着入侵者。

“哈，反正他也发不现，”茂丘西奥挺了挺腰，让手指埋得更深，“再说就算他发现了又能怎么样？”

提伯尔特没说话。他早就领略到艾勒卡勒斯家都是疯子，而茂丘西奥绝对是其中的佼佼者。再说唐早已对他们两个的关系睁一只眼闭一只眼，只要不威胁到红家的生意，他乐得让着提伯尔特离朱丽叶远一点，就算牺牲品是那个紫色的小疯子。

茂丘西奥默认提伯尔特沉默就是赞同了，所以他曲起腿，用膝盖去摩擦对方的小腹，诱引着提伯尔特放弃那假惺惺的扩张。留给他们时间不多，茂丘西奥几乎能想象到班服里奥是怎么披上外套，彬彬有礼地揣着枪向门卫打招呼了—这么多年也没办法让他的好友有一点点的外在的凶狠。

“猫王子你是不行吗？”他在对方的手指上扭动自己，“你杀人的时候是顺手把自己也阉了吗？”

“闭嘴。” 

提伯尔特觉得自己是疯了才会想着给对方做点扩张，他抽出手指，然后没做任何提醒就把阴茎插到茂丘西奥的后穴里，腰上一下子多了两条腿的重量。浴室里的喘息声猛然加大，疯疯癫癫地撞击在每一个墙角。

茂丘西奥兴奋地感受着提伯尔特一点点深入，手指抓在对方的金发上，露出底下黑色的发根。他下意识地把腿缠在对方背后，黑色的腰带蹭上红色的束腰。他最爱的就是在出发前的这一瞬间，这种焦急，不耐和背徳让所有的痛苦变成令他欲罢不能的快感，几乎比得上谈判失败时的死亡威胁。

“我都感觉不到你在我身体里，提伯尔特。”

茂丘西奥咬着提伯尔特的耳廓讽刺，在上面留下红色的血印。他确信谈判桌前所有人都会看到这个标记，然后知晓红家的副手和白家的担保人都干了些什么。

提伯尔特对这个嘲讽做出了标准的回应，他猛然抽出自己，只留下龟头满足着饥渴的后穴，然后把茂丘西奥抵在墙上，狠狠地撞击在那个让对方发出尖叫的点，享受着穴道紧紧绞在他的身下，尝试着把阴茎吸得更深。

茂丘西奥为此呻吟，手臂搭在提伯尔特的衬衫上，紫色开袖中露出白皙的皮肤。他收紧腿，让对方埋得更深。那根肉棒在他身体里进进出出，每一次都蹭过他的前列腺，龟头摩擦在穴道最深处，不留一点喘息的时间。

茂丘西奥在抽插中头晕目眩，但又不放开拽着提伯尔特领子的手，这种窒息的威胁让他明白自己身在何处。

提伯尔特只觉得一阵怒火随着茂丘西奥不断的呻吟席卷而来。他几乎是用全力地抓住对方的腰肢，不在乎会留下多深的指痕，一次次地撞入茂丘西奥的后穴，却在愈发猛烈的快感更加空虚。他像是在失去什么一样，他越想抓住，越在失去。

“你在生什么气，猫王子？”

茂丘西奥注意到怒火燃烧在提伯尔特的蓝眼睛中，让那里像是大海上的风暴般波涛汹涌。

提伯尔特也想问自己这个问题，他在恼怒些什么？他恼怒于茂丘西奥什么时候都是这个满不在乎的表情，他还恼怒于这该死的维罗纳让他成为一件没有感情的武器,他恼怒于自己有一天可能要亲手杀死对方。他啃咬着茂丘西奥的喉结，力道大到渗出血丝，逼出对方一阵夹杂着疼痛的喘息。高潮向他冲来，问题的答案也是。

“别走。”

精液喷涌而出。

茂丘西奥靠在浴缸上喘息，看着提伯尔特把阴茎抽出自己的身体，解下身上的束腰—他的精液毁了这皮革。他打开水龙头，沾湿毛巾，简单地擦了擦自己的衣服，确保不会弄脏班服里奥的车。然后抬头去看提伯尔特。

“你说别走是什么意思，提伯尔特？”

回答他的是提伯尔特拒绝的背影和无声的沉默。

“哈，你是在担心我的安危吗，猫王子？维罗纳最令人畏惧的处刑人，卡普莱特最爱的副首领？”

茂丘西奥拿出外套里的烟盒，无视卡普莱特的禁烟令抽出一根，然后在烟雾中看着班服里奥站在门口，穿着比罗密欧稍浅的蓝色外套，等待着担保人的出现。他深深地吸了一口烟，然后吐出一个个圆形的烟圈。

“总有一天，我们都要被死神夺走的。”

茂丘西奥仰头笑了几声，把烟按灭在白色的浴缸上，然后走出浴室，走出大门，走向他的命运。

“走吧，”他跟班服里奥打了个招呼，“罗密欧还等着呢。”


End file.
